1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of caps having headbands and, more particularly, to a baseball-style cap with a headband having improved perspiration absorption capability and size flexibility, while imposing less pressure for enhanced wearer comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baseball style cap generally includes a crown main body, a visor portion that is secured to the forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom, a headband attached to the lower part of the inside of the crown and a size-controlling part attached to the rear edge of the crown main body.
The headband is generally constructed from more than one sheet of fabric to absorb perspiration from the forehead. Even so, many times sweat passes through the headband layers to the crown main body where unsightly staining can occur which is visible on the exterior of the cap.
The size-controlling portion is often inconvenient as the wearer may have to adjust this portion each time the cap is worn. One solution has been the use of elastic headbands made of fabric including spandex yarn in order to eliminate the need for a separate size-controlling portion. However, such elastic headbands are often very uncomfortable as they exert significant pressure on the user=s head while the cap is worn. In addition, the elastic can become stretched and lose its resilience, making proper fit for the wearer impossible.
Therefore a need exists for a headband that both absorbs and prevents the transfer of sweat therethrough, and that also provides natural and comfortable size adjustment without undue pressure and with good resilience.